second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Veronika Bashirovka
“The first time I saw that woman I smiled, after all, she looked adorable. Turns out that was the gravest mistake I had done as a recruit, because she almost broke my arm moments later. ... She's still adorable to me, but don't put that into the biography, I don't want to lose my arm for good this time…” ' - '''Lieutenant Fletcher, Nikola. Fighter Ace of Task Force Manticore. Biography concluded by Lieutenant Erina Lachowicz. -' '''Overview Veronika Bashirovka is a female human residing inside the territory of the Commonwealth. She is mostly known for her leading efforts at Curacao's Air Defence Wing, but also shares some recognition for her outstanding service during the Aramathi Liberation War of the 2230s. As it stands, she leads the most important training unit for space and air Fighter-Bomber pilots of the Southeastern Galactic Quadrant, brutally expelling the newest recruits with little skills. These attributes later led to her nickname “Dagger of the Skies”, which she rapidly adopted, as it would stick with her for the rest of her active service in the Commonwealth's Armed Forces. She is also known to pilot a personal Fighter Squadron, Kosciuszko Squadron, an elite force composed by the very best pilots of CADW. Early Life The Daring Child Veronika was born in September 17th. 2202, as the daughter of Captain Kuznetsov Goruachev (Commander of one of the few commissioned Akula Corvettes at the time, CSV Gauntlet) and Field Medic Klarizza Bashirovka from the ground army of Ortus Defence Force. She had a very cheerful personality as a child, commonly playing with her parents and relatives, and, in some cases, terrifying them with her troubling and dangerous games that almost costed her own life. She was quick to make friends and adapt to new social ambients as her parents had to travel to different regions, using chatter as her way to survive the constantly changing universe she lived in. Being born into a military family consequently raised many interests in the young child, she would later start optimistically planning for her adult life in the same steps as her parents did, coming closer and closer to achieving her ultimate goal of fame and prestige. Dreams of Greatness On her 12th birthday, Veronika asked her parents to be applied at Ortus Military Academy. This time, however, she wasn't joking like she always did. Her dreams of becoming a famous General, like the ones of old Earth, only grew as time went by, and along with it, her iron willpower, which became as flared as ever during those times. Her days of cheerfulness were over, the hard work was about to begin. Two weeks later, she would enter cadet training, remaining at the academy for eight years more. During that time, she would spend most of her time speeding throughout courses and learning, with some difficulty, military training and tactics used for combat. It was during her eighth and last year of training, however, that she would become involved in a close relationship with another young Commonwealth officer, one by the name of Marek Branicki. It is unclear to this day what kind of relationship they held with each other, but it is certain that serious repercussions occurred because of it. In the end of it all, she was forced to leave the academy by order of the government itself, and was discharged from the Cadet School. The dream of greatness she once carried with herself had ended before it even happened. Fresh From Zero Left without pride or any other place to go, her personality rapidly changed as a consequence of the discharge. She'd stopped being such a cheerful person after the incident, and had become much more soft and excluded, oftentimes looking depressed and even out of her own body. That change was noticed by anyone close to Veronika, that including her mother, who tried opening a spot for her at the regular army, inside the same unit she was posted upon as a field medic, 203rd. Light Infantry Division, Ortus Defence Force. Her idea was accepted by the unit, and she would soon take part inside the division as a common ground trooper. Veronika wasn't so thrilled about the idea, especially about the part of joining the same army she expected to command herself, however, after days of extensive arguing with her mother, she forcefully joined the force, maintaining distance from the officers and serving as a common ground trooper in the Division, only to be closer to her much more stricter mother in consequence. Aramathi Liberation War The First Loss During the mobilization of Human and Kithri forces during the Aramathi Liberation War, Veronika and Klarizza, her mother, along with the entirety of the Division, was relocated into the 1st. Assault Legion of Ortus, leaving the planet to later embark on the great crusade against the Zracon Union. It was during the Space Battle above New Sajar that Veronika's father, Kuznetzov, would meet with his inevitable death, as the Corvette he commanded was critically hit in the reactors, detonating only moments later, one of the few Commonwealth spaceships taken down during the engagement over the planet, presenting less than a 15% survival ratio for any crew members of the vessel after its inevitable doom. It would take months before Veronika and her mother to know about her father and husband's death, as both stepped out of cryogenic sleep and prepared to invade the Zracon controlled Aramathi planet. The news shook both, who strived to get revenge as soon as they landed in the planet. Landing on New Sajar Only days after waking up from the cryosleep, the entirety of the invading forces began to drop. As soon as both new, they were landed in one of the major cities of the conquered Homeworld, making their way through battle hardened ruins and clearing paths to bigger and better armoured divisions heading towards Zracon Strongholds, it was there that Veronika would later be renowned for days worth of heavy fighting during the initial invasion. The engagements, as reported by newly arrived green War Correspondents, were savage and brutal, sometimes even relying into hand to hand fighting. The Zracon were ready to defend every single building, every single street, every single park, every single inch of land. Casualties skyrocketed especially when both sides started deploying more and more reserves into the frey, turning the battlefield into a true meat grinder for attackers and defenders alike. Scouting sections, like the ones from the 203rd. Light Infantry, faired better than most others because of their wide ability to move and relocate to better positions at a faster pace, making them one of the most effective forces during the taking of the city. The Second Loss It is to take note, however, that the 203rd. also suffered greater casualty numbers than most other divisions. One of those losses was no other than Veronika's mother herself, Klarizza Bashirovka, otherwise also known as the squad's field medic. During the second week of fierce combat inside the metropolis, the Zracon contingent organized a mass counterattack, overwhelming most Commonwealth entrenched positions and encircling the scattered survivors of the initial attacks. Most of the 203rd. was hit during the enemy counteroffensive, and Veronika's platoon was left surrounded inside a apartment complex, defending their positions to the last bullet against rash Zracon attacks. On the second day defending the apartment, the commanding officer in question was killed during a artillery strike, leaving the post to Veronika, who at that point had proven to be a great commander more than once during those two weeks. It was now up to her to organise a defence against the plantoid attackers in the coming days. As each day progressed, attacks became more organized and more powerful than ever before, Zracon armoured columns prevented Commonwealth forces from reaching the complex, and the infantry invasions frequently pinned down Veronika's forces that tried realising a breakout. On the 7th. Day, however, it was time for the mechanised and armoured Zracon forces to organise a breach of the apartments. The attack was sounded with a artillery barrage, pounding the sieged region and pulverising the inner square inside the complex, which at that time found itself completely abandoned. Unfortunately for the defenders, part of the square sank into the ground below, burying the improvised medical center and along with it part of the commanding headquarters of the Commonwealth force, casualties increased greatly as a result and Klarizza herself was later reported missing in action as the barrage ended. The true battle, however, would begin in the following moments. The Heroes of Bashirovka's House Zracon armour rushed ahead covering the main mechanised infantry, the defenders had little to use against fighting tanks, so hand to hand combat and makeshift anti-tank explosives were used until the initial defences were finally overrun inside their own trenches. Fanaticism was crucial to incentivize both sides to keep fighting, when the Zracon tanks reached the buildings, it was ordered for them to ram the structures and use their weapons as turrets to exterminate anyone inside, effectively destroying the Commonwealth's frontline defences, if it wasn't for Veronika's counterplaning, which, in that case, saved the defenders from the attack. Right after the trenches had been overrun, orders were relayed to every Commonwealth unit to evacuate the buildings under attack, using the sewage system as a tunnel network to connect the entire complex and transport soldiers without exposing themselves on the surface. When the Zracon finally had reached the apartments, Veronika, who had ordered the placement of many explosives in said apartments before the engagement, gave the clear message for detonation. The outer apartment row disintegrated into ruins almost instantly along with all attacking enemy armour, the smoke caused by the combined explosions blinded the attacking mechanised infantry and slowed down their advance, which gave the opportunity in the meanwhile for the defenders to establish first contact with outside Commonwealth forces, quickly requesting a artillery barrage from one of the Corvettes in orbit of New Sajar. The request went through, and was approved by the navy officers, moments later, the once powerful attack made by the Zracon was utterly and completely annihilated by a small resistance pocket supported by Task Force Manticore. The cracks of Zracon command were opening, it was only a matter of time before they would be shattered into total defeat. After the famous Attack of the seventh day’'' came to a close, it became clear that the Zracon offensive along the entire city was brought to a halt. Mere 2 days later, the Commonwealth restarted their advances and finally linked up to Veronika's forces inside the Apartment Complex, ending the brutal siege that ensued beforehand in the region. The defence was over. They were victorious, but paying at a high cost of life in the process. '''Change in Personality During highly stressful situations, it is common for people to change their characteristics and personality just to maintain themselves sane, and, in Veronika's case, it was no different. After the Siege, she rose up as a completely different person, oftentimes becoming completely angry and closed to others, especially after the presumed death of her mother in the underground of the Apartment Complex. It was there that she would be recognised as the true leader of CADW years later, having her first true extreme attitude during battle, when she shot one of her own soldiers who refused to fight and threatened to surrender to the Zracon if she continued in command. The Aramathi Liberation War shaped and sharpened her to fight like a proper commander, and command she would. Curacao's Air Defence Force Clear for Landing Category:Members of the Commonwealth Category:Commonwealth army Category:Characters Category:Military Commanders